Baby Bunny
by SashaAlexanders
Summary: Arizona dresses Sofia up in a bunny outfit just for Easter


"Arizona, why has Sofia got a bunny onsie on" Callie asked, eye brow raised

"N, no reason" Arizona stuttered before flashing her wife one of her super magic smiles

"Arizona!" Callie pressed in her scornful 'mom' voice

"Fine" Arizona huffed "It's her outfit"

"Her outfit?" Callie asked

"You know, a bunny outfit...it being Easter and everything"

"Arizona! She's not a doll"

"But she loves it. Just like she loved being a reindeer at Christmas and a pumpkin at Halloween" Arizona smiled

"Ooooohhhhh my poor baby" Callie cooed as she picked her baby daughter up

"Oh she loves it" Arizona smiled as Sofia shoved the ears from her hood into her mouth

"I'm sure she does" Callie laughed in a sarcastic tone "Anyway, are you coming in with me now?" Callie asked, knowing Arizona's shift started an hour after hers

"Of course, I wanna show our little bunny off" Arizona kissed Sofia's cheek

"C'mon then, we're gonna be late" Callie said, picking up the keys from the table

Arizona threw Sofia's nappy bag over her shoulder and followed her wife and mini Callie out to the car.

(-)

After kisses for her blonde haired, blue eyed wife and her mini Callie headed for her shift, leaving Arizona to park the car. After parking in the usual spot Arizona threw Sofia's pink, flowery nappy bag over her shoulder and placed her daughter on her oppisite hip and headed into the hospital.

"Seriously, again with the costumes?" A familiar voice echoed through the parking lot

"Heyyyyy, she loves it" Arizona smiled

"I'm sure she does" Teddy said in the same tone Callie had done 30 minutes earlier

"You sound just like Callie" Arizona laughed

"Seriously, where do you get all of these outfits?" Teddy held her hands out

"Online" Arizona smiled, handing Sofia over to her best friend

"Is mommy crazy? Is your mommy crazy?" Teddy cooed in a baby voice as Sofia shoved a handful of Teddy's blonde locks into her mouth

As the two blonde women entered the hospital, all the nurses cooed and fussed over Sofia, even more than they normally did. Teddy passed Arizona her daughter back as she headed for her shift. Sofia loved all the attention, all the nurses and old women cooing over her. The white fluffy ears bounced as Arizona walked through the halls of Seattle Grace, Sofia's happy giggling filling her ears.

"ROBBINS" A voice shouted

Arizona turned around and when Sofia saw the man standing in front of her she started clapping and giggling even more.

"Heeeyyyy baby" Mark cooed, picking his daughter up "Callie made it out to be the end of th world, but I think she looks cute" Mark smiled

"I know" Arizona smiled

"The chicks will love it, she looks even more adorable than normal"

"Mark, you are not using our daughter to pick up women" Arizona laughed, following Mark to the plastics nurses station

Arizona stood back, a smile from dimple to dimple watching Mark with their daughter, both of them thriving off the attention, all of the nurses and interns cooing over the tanned, big-eyed beauty, in a pink fluffy baby grow, with a white fluffy tail and white floppy, slobber covered ears. The shrill beeping of Mark's pager meant he handed Sofia back over to her mommy and ran of down the hall.

"Oh, Doctor Robbins, she's so adorable" one of the nurses smiled

"Who's a cutie?" another one cooed in a baby voice

Arizona looked over at the big white clock on the wall, Sofia tugging on Arizona's blonde curly locks.

..._9.14, crap i'm late..._

"C'mon baby. Say bye-bye" Arizona waved Sofia's hand for her before she ran down the corridor towards the day care centre, Sofia giggling at bouncing up and down on Arizona's hip.

(-)

Callie walked into the canteen, Sofia on her hip, and sat next to her wife.

"Seriously Robbins? Another costume?" Cristina asked as Callie handed her God-daughter to her

"What?" Arizona laughed, before taking a sip from her straw

"What are you doing to my poor God-daughter?"

"Well, I like it" Mark chipped in, pulling a spare chair next to the table

"You would" Callie laughed

All throughout lunch, more nurses and hospital staff cooed over Sofia, Mark, Arizona and Sofia all basking in all the attention, and even Callie was begining to thrive on all the attention she and her daughter was getting. She did look adorable in that outfit.

Callie's shift ended before Arizona's so she collected their daughter from day care and headed to the peads ward to wait for her wife.

"Hey, Dr Torres" a young voice shouted

"Hey Lucy, how are you doing" Callie smiled as she entered the teens room

"My arm is healing perfectly, thanks to you" The red headed 15 year old smiled "Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah, this is Sofia" Callie smiled

"She's the image of you" Lucy smiled "Was the outfit your idea?" she laughed

"No, that was Dr Robbins. I had nothing to do with it" Callie laughed

"I thought so, she was wearing rabbit ears today" Lucy laughed, making Callie laugh

"So, when are you getting out?" Callie asked, it was nearly a month ago when she operated on Lucy

"Wednesday"

"Well, thats good. I don't want to see you here again, so no more playing chicken in the middle of a busy road" Callie scolded the girl

"I've learnt my lesson Dr Torres"

"Calliope, what are you doing here?" Arizona asked

"She's keeping me company" Lucy smiled

"Nice ears" Callie winked

After Arizona had checked on Lucy, they said there goodbyes and headed to the car. By now, Sofia had fallen asleep in Callie's arms, her fist still tightly gripping Callie's black silky locks, sucking the thumb on her other hand. Her soft snoring melting her mothers' hearts.

"She does look cute" Callie smiled

"I knew you'd like it" Arizona laughed


End file.
